


【翻译/菲力帝弥】没有月光的红色原野

by dear_zaza



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_zaza/pseuds/dear_zaza
Summary: 菲力克斯从来不相信鬼魂。一旦人死了，他们就永远消失了。他用剑开辟了自己的道路，他杀了父亲，杀了儿时的伙伴，也杀了山猪。他们谁也没有回来在他耳边萦绕着呓语。当他走上自己的路，他以为自己已经摆脱了那些强加在自己身上的负担。但他从来没想到自己会变成他曾经最恨的东西——一个披着人皮的怪物。当菲力克斯在荒野中游荡，迷失在无尽的杀戮之中时，他从没想过这种仇恨和死亡的无尽循环会有尽头，直到有一天，他最深最黑暗的噩梦里的幽灵出现在他面前——帝弥托利。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 6





	【翻译/菲力帝弥】没有月光的红色原野

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonless Field of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675525) by [The_Evil_Critic_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_Critic_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Evil_Critic_From_Hell). 



> 翻译作品  
> 原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675525  
> 请多支持原作！

传言有一个怪物在芙朵拉各地游荡。这个怪物披着人类的外皮。

谁也不知道这个怪物长什么样子，因为谁也不能在看到这个怪物冰冷的眼睛后还能活下来。每当探险者带着凝在脸上的惊讶和恐惧碰巧发现一个血迹斑斑、尸体遍地的死人之地之时，这个神秘的、呓语般的故事才会重现。

这个怪物行动迅速敏捷，且毫不留情，受害者们没有时间拔出他们的武器，没有时间逃跑，甚至没有机会为他们的生命做最后的辩护。

据说，只要碰上了它，那就是你生命里的最后一次呼吸。

这是一片鲜血染红的土地。到处都是男人女人扭曲残破的躯体。他们死得很快，但死法仍然无比残忍，他们被切碎，成为泥泞里一片片肮脏不堪的碎片。到底什么样的生物会做到这一点？它怎么能还能用两条腿走路，还能混迹在人群中？任何窃窃私语所到之处，这个生物都让人坐立不安。它的眼睛能在黑暗里捕捉到任何移动。怪物到达附近的每个晚上，家家户户都紧锁房门，但是这样就足够了吗？

曾几何时，皇帝派人去调查，但是这个谜从未解开。等到有人赶往虐杀现场时，这个怪物早已销声匿迹在黑暗里，前往芙朵拉的其他地方继续制造恐惧。

在那会出现另一片被深红色血污所笼罩的原野。

****

菲力克斯睡的很不安稳。他已经不记得他上次睡个好觉是什么时候了，也许就在他背叛祖国、跟着老师加入帝国的那一天。是的，一定就是那一天。在那天之前，他从未对自己的决定感到如此平静。这感觉是对的，他一直在开辟自己的道路，创造自己的命运，把自己从那些所谓的高尚的期望、光荣的职责还有古廉的阴影里解放出来……还有，山猪。这曾经是他的梦想——自从他意识到终于不用再和那个被称之为王子的怪物走同一条路——这就是他一直渴望的东西。他本应该感受到解脱，自由，因为自己终于摆脱了束缚着他的骑士精神的枷锁，他终于可以真正展望未来，自由地成为他该成为的人。

但是，当老师消失在那个宿命般的一天…

菲力克斯睁开眼睛。地面又硬又冷，很不舒服，但很熟悉。自从艾黛尔贾特赢得了她的战争，这就是他熟悉的一切。他仍然记得那一切——肉体燃烧的气味，火焰的狂舞，怪物干涸的惨叫声，皇帝抱着她亲近之人跪着哭泣。这是他们军队胜利的那天，王国自此覆灭，同盟消失，蕾雅也死了。

但是当他进入动荡不安的梦境的那一刻，他看到的并不是这些。当阴影对他侵袭而入，使他昏睡过去时，他想起的第一件事就是雨。周遭泥泞不堪，雨水冷而黑，渗进了他的衣服，黏压在他的皮肤上，和沾了一身的鲜血混在一起。当他冲向他的战利品，那些被他一剑刺穿的尸体都没有脸，虚弱不堪。这不是一场童话般的战斗，没有那些诸如邪恶的龙被杀死、英雄们欢呼着拥抱在一起的情节。只是原始、野蛮，毫无人性。

山猪，那只山猪必须死！这就是他站在艾黛尔贾特这一边的目的。

但是又为什么？为什么希尔凡会在那边？菲力克斯为了艾黛尔贾特杀死的那些不配拥有姓名和脸的人里，希尔凡也是其中之一。他应该也是他们的一员，但是这个蠢货…这个蠢货选择保护山猪，保护英谷莉特，甚至是保护他的父亲。

他每天晚上都看见他们，看见他们的脸。他看见他的父亲倒在地上，目光涣散，鲜血从菲力克斯的剑所造成的伤口中喷涌而出。他看见英谷莉特像一个坠落的天使，身体扭曲得躺在鹅卵石上，死去天马染血的羽毛散落在她的胸前和手臂上。而当他把剑插进希尔凡的胸膛，希尔凡那玩世不恭的笑容扭曲在深深的痛苦里，他们的目光最后一次相遇，他们破碎的誓言和希尔凡一起，被带入了泥土所做的坟墓。

然后…就是山猪。在他所记得的所有面孔里，他最常看见他。它就站在那里，是一个没有王座的国王，一个没有锁链的野兽。当它注视着菲力克斯时，眼睛里流露出一种深入骨髓的悲伤。它会说话……一些可怕的话。你杀了罗德利古…你的父亲，菲力克斯。它会对他说这些话，声音里充满着恐惧和悲哀。这个野兽听起来很伤心，就仿佛它也有心一般。

当他面对着山猪的时候，他内心的愤怒已经全然消失。我说过，谁要是挡我的路，我就杀了谁。即使是我的父亲，即使是我的朋友。他应该大声说出这句话…可是为什么这些话让他如此痛苦？

我明白了，这就是我所需要听到的，让我下定决心杀了你。 **痛苦** ……山猪的声音里充满着痛苦。

菲力克斯的心沉了下去，他的剑在此刻无比沉重。刹那间，他看见了那个他曾经深爱的人出现在他面前…那个他曾深爱过的男孩现在已经长大了，成了一个为了菲力克斯而痛苦的人…然后，在他的信念动摇之前，他就会在这个山猪变回人类之前抽剑把它杀死。

跑开…它跑开了。但是菲力克斯记不清怎么回事，梦的这一部分总是空白。他只记得泥巴上的脚印，以及他寻找山猪时追随的那一条血河。他想快点结束，它现在一定在受苦，但是它在哪儿？它去哪儿了…

找到了，但是…它不是一个人。菲力克斯停歇在一棵树旁，山猪的血还在从他的剑上滴落下来，他应该完成他在这场战争中的使命和任务，但是他没有。他发现他做不到。当山猪死去的时候，是杜笃温柔地抱着他，这深深地伤害了他。他和杜笃的手紧握在一起，他们之间浮现出了最后一个温柔的笑。当山猪终于闭上眼睛时，杜笃俯身吻了吻他的国王的额头，然后最后一次躺在他身边。即使到了死亡的最后一刻，他们的手也没有分开。

只留菲力克斯站在一边，手里紧握着一把冰冷坚硬的剑，作为他的奖赏。

他的父亲，英谷莉特，希尔凡，还有山猪…从菲力克斯把剑指向他曾经拥有的一切开始，每个晚上，这些噩梦都一遍又一遍地萦绕着他，折磨着他，无穷无尽。他们的脸甚至就印在他的眼睛里，每次他闭上眼，他就能看见他们那双死亡的、目不转睛的双眼盯着他…他们必须得死。他们什么都不理解，他们必须得死。所以为什么……为什么他们还在这里缠绕着他？

他不会被他们纠缠……他不会被纠缠……他拒绝被他们纠缠。

菲力克斯深吸了一口气，从被当他当作床的土地上坐起来，树叶还粘在他的衣服和头发上，但这从不会让他太困扰。他在无人旷野里徘徊了很久，所以几片枯叶根本不是他醒来后看到的最糟糕的东西。他让自己瘦削的双腿贴在胸前，一边拂去另一条胳膊上的枯叶。他的剑已出鞘，放在身边，就像每天晚上那样，已准备好应对任何事。它锋利而干净，但菲力克斯知道它是污秽的，不管他如何去擦拭，不管他用什么布料，都无法擦去它身上的血迹。

“真可悲。”他喃喃自语道，这是真的，多么可悲，他是多么可悲啊，甚至都无法把那些面孔从自己脑海里赶走。

他是多么的可悲。

他是那么的空洞。当山猪咽下最后一口气的那一刻，那突然充满了他整个生命的空洞和虚无，像海浪一样淹没了他。不…不，这不是他杀死山猪之后应该有的感觉。本应该有的解脱呢？本应该有的胜利呢？

**为什么就没有一个足够强大的人来杀死他？结束他无尽的空虚？**

他杀了一个又一个的男人和女人，他们之间没有一个能比得上他的武艺，没有一个能阻止他。

**难道没有人可以来杀了我吗？为什么没有人来杀了我？**

“够了。”他责备自己，一边用手按住自己的头，一边紧紧闭上眼睛，“快停下来。想那些死人根本毫无意义，我……我不会这么做的。”

他相信了自己的谎言。

他继续静静坐在自己枯叶组成的床上。他闭上眼睛，双唇紧闭，努力把他的朋友临终时的哭声从脑海里抹去——就像他一直以来做的那样，但是从来没有成功过。

他周围的树林寂静无声，菲力克斯所到之处似乎周围的活物都会消失，就连树都不出声，风也仿佛停止了。空气很清新，但是又很沉重，压在他的身躯之上，仿佛世界上的一切都突然压在他肩上，毫不留情。

不，并不是只有此刻。自从他们死在他的手里，他就没有感到过一丝光。

他像这样活了多久了？老实说，他自己也不确定了。时间就这么流逝，把他拖进无尽的泥潭。白天是否漫长和痛苦并不重要；因为太阳总有落下的时候，黑暗总是会包裹住他。他没有任何人在身边，他也不需要任何人。每一个他曾经在乎的人，都被他像猪一样杀死。在那些时刻，他以为这是正确的，他父亲那套令人作呕的理论早该随着他进了坟墓才对…是的，它属于尘土。希尔凡和英谷莉特本该懂的，但是他们没有，他们挡住了他的路……

到底哪里出了错？

自从皇帝统一芙朵拉以来，他的杀戮变得无穷无尽，也并没有随着战争结束而终止。他曾经试过，但是他不论去哪儿，他都没法填补自己的空洞，他内心深处渴望着更多的鲜血。更多…还要更多…！这是唯一能让他保持清醒的东西。太阳当空之时，他尚且可以从自己的挚友和父亲那双没有灵魂的眼睛的折磨里解脱出来，但是随之而来的黑夜又会把他拖入更深的痛苦。他试了一次又一次。一次又一次。一次又一次。但只有冰冷，坚硬的钢铁给他熟悉的感觉，并且一直如此。

但是他从来没有哭。他的眼泪早已干涸——在古廉死去的时候，在帝弥托利死在达斯卡，并且变成那个…东西，回来的时候。

菲力克斯知道自己这样的怪物，没有理由像一个被宠坏了的孩子那样哭着要别人牵他的手。他不会屈服于自己的弱点，尤其是像他现在这样拼命地想要解脱的时候。现在，他已经证明了自己的强大，是的，他现在没法去打败古廉，因为一个人没法和尸体作战，但这已经不重要了。因为很显然现在如果让他和他的哥哥战斗，他一定会赢。并保护…不，只是赢。

他早就放弃保护他了。

菲力克斯把头靠在膝盖上休息。他感觉到自己开始轻轻飘荡，梦境开始在他的脑海里旋转。那些在半梦半醒之间，遥远、模糊又失真的图像，此刻又浮现出来。他们又来了。父亲捂着自己的胸口，血从指缝里涌出；英谷莉特从天马上摔落下来；希尔凡在一滩烂泥里奄奄一息。然后是山猪……山猪……

菲力克斯在坠落。他感到自己越来越深地落入梦境。他周围的世界越来越远，梦越来越深，越来越喧闹，生动，血腥。

咔嚓一声。

菲力克斯猛地睁开眼睛，肌肉瞬间绷紧了。周遭的一片寂静里突然传来一根树枝折断的声音。他走过很长的路，知道这种声音并不正常。不，有人来过。就在附近。

他的手慢慢移向他的剑，停在剑柄上，它又冷又坚硬，就和往常一样，随时都可以咬下一块肉，饮下一口血。

谁敢在他警觉的休憩时来打扰他？

咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。

这是一种沉重的靴子能造成的声音，这个靴子的主人不惧怕潜伏在角落里的危险，不惧怕这个准备杀死他的怪物。这个蠢货，不管他是谁，他敢在这林子里随意走动，真是太蠢了。大多数的聪明人都不会去菲力克斯刚刚完成屠杀的区域，因为他们害怕自己会成为下一个。但凡是敢来这里的人，一定是没有听说怪物到来的消息吧？这是个土匪吗？某个固执的士兵？又或者，附近的想要复仇的村民？

都无关紧要。只要是敌人，他们就会死在他们刚刚站立的地方。

然后他突然僵住了。因为一个声音从灌木丛里传来，清晰而熟悉。那个从他完成自己的目标之后就不断在他脑海里尖叫着的，肮脏的声音。

他被这个声音惊到一瞬间抓不稳自己的剑。

“有人在吗？”

这是梦。我还在做梦。地上的剑客这么想着，直到眼前出现那具行走的尸体。

***

“真不敢相信，菲力克斯。是你吗？”帝弥托利出现在他面前时，用他温柔的声音这么问他，“想到你还活着，而且在这个地方…”他苍白的脸上浮现着一种温暖的表情。“菲力克斯，我一点也不奇怪你能活下来，你一直就这么坚强。不过，看到你在离城市这么远的荒野我还是很吃惊。”

菲力克斯抬头望着帝弥托利，心脏砰砰直跳。他看起来那么…不一样。菲力克斯最后一次见帝弥托利的时候，他还是个伪装成人类的野兽。他身穿黑色盔甲，披着一件毛皮披风，留着一头野兽般的乱发，像指挥忠诚的宠物一样指挥军队走向死亡。然而现在站在他眼前的帝弥托利，让菲力克斯差点认不出来，他只穿了一件简单的亚麻衬衫和棉裤。还有他眼里渴望鲜血和复仇的饥渴，此刻也不见了。只有一片深蓝的海洋在凝视着他，宁静，又美丽。人类的眼睛。

这又是怎么回事？他的噩梦从来没有过这样的帝弥托利，也从没有让他感觉如此真实。

不，他知道这不是真的，不管他的感官认为他们知道什么。他还没有虚脱到把墓碑挂在脖子上的地步。他不会被鬼魂纠缠。他拒绝被纠缠。有这种幻觉不过是因为疲惫压倒了他。他不会让这种弱点战胜自己。不管他的眼睛告诉他什么，这个世上已经没有帝弥托利了，尤其是这样一个像人类的帝弥托利。当然菲力克斯现在可以把这个形容冠到自己身上…就像他现在比他好到哪儿去一样。

一开始，他只能盯着这个……陌生人。这个帝弥托利看起来很平静。接着，他咬牙低吼起来：“你——你在这里做什么，山猪？”怒火充满了他的胸膛。这个诅咒，这个噩梦，什么时候才能给他一丝喘息的机会？这到底是个什么样的梦？他不知道自己该怎么去想，怎么感觉，怎么行动，他之前从未遇过这种情况，感觉很陌生，很不舒服。他之前的所有梦都是重复的，同样的场景一遍又一遍——一个挣扎爬行的野兽，一条血河，一个忠诚的侍卫和他的国王在弥留之际紧紧抓住彼此。

但这个梦是全新的。他以前从来不能和他的噩梦对话。他是不是枕着自己的腿睡着了，睡的太深了，以至于梦都扭曲了？

“山猪？” 帝弥托利被这个称号吓了一跳，低头看着菲力克斯，复杂的情绪如同旋风般在他的脸上翻滚，他牵扯出一个悲伤的微笑，“我很久没有被你这样叫过了，我不能说我几乎忘记这个称号了，而是我以为再也听不到了。”

当菲力克斯抓住机会从他的“树叶床”上站起来，咬牙切齿上下打量这个幽灵时，他的手指在剑柄上打着转。他的心还在剧烈跳动。“这不是真的，我知道这不是真的。像你这样肮脏的杂种不可能在这里，我——”

“我知道艾黛尔贾特赢得了战争。”帝弥托利合上眼睛，垂下头，打断了他的话，“那么……我应该已经死在这里了。”

菲力克斯的表情柔和了一些，罪恶感涌遍了全身。山猪…不记得了吗？

夜复一夜，这个野兽都在他的梦里朝他嘶吼，所以为什么现在不一样了？

他为什么不浑身是血，诅咒杀了他的菲力克斯下地狱？

然后，他感觉自己攥紧了手，把剑收回鞘中，在一个梦里使用武器是没有意义的。

“没错，你已经死了。所以，快滚。我讨厌被纠缠。死人根本不会说话，你怎么不回到属于你的地方去？”和山猪说话感觉很奇怪，不仅仅因为他是一个死人，还因为菲力克斯已经很久没有和任何人进行过正常交流了。

“什么？”山猪的眼睛突然睁开，一抹飘渺的蓝色。“等等，菲力克斯，我想你应该——”

“我已经和你说过了，我没有兴趣听你说话！”菲力克斯咆哮起来，表情充满着疯狂和恼怒，“别假装高兴见到我，也别假装成人样跟我说话。你现在什么都不是。”这个梦和以前大不相同。那个卑鄙恶毒的帝弥托利去哪儿了？那个因为他杀了父亲和朋友而对他咒骂的人？那个四肢在地上爬行、血液从胸部和嘴唇上滴落的怪物？它已经没有生命，这只是牵动着它人类皮囊的意志的最后一部分。

那这个帝弥托利是谁？为什么他的脑海里会出现这样的帝弥托利？

“我…我知道了。” 山猪的声音听上去很像人类，充满着沮丧。他们之间一片寂静，但是这个幽灵既没有移动，也没有消失。菲力克斯不耐烦地等着山猪自己走开，好让他从这个梦里醒来。这个梦太真实了，他甚至可以伸手去触碰他…

然后，这个幽灵又打破了沉默：“我知道你不想听我说话，菲力克斯，我也不会强迫你。但是，我有一个请求，你能听我说完吗？”

菲力克斯一开始什么也没说，他的双臂交叉在胸前，眼睛向下垂着，恼怒又荒谬地避开山猪的视线。是的，荒谬，这就是他此刻在这个虚假的现实里感受到的一切。

但是他不由自主地回答：“好，是什么？快说，山猪国王。”这一切只是在他的脑海里，既然幽灵还没有离开，他也没有必要完全不理他。

他捕捉到了帝弥托利的一丝笑容，他的鼻子因为这种属于人类的表情而恼怒地皱了起来。“谢谢你。”山猪说，它的声音仍然像刚来时一样温柔。“我在找一个特别的地方。你能…跟我来吗?”

菲力克斯皱起眉：“…什么？”

山猪继续说：“我相信我的方向是对的。但是……我不介意有人陪着。”帝弥托利轻轻咬了一下下唇，“实际上我有点紧张，我已经很久没有自己一个人了。我想，如果我承认我仍然害怕那些阴影，害怕独自面对它们，显得挺可笑的。然而，这是事实。“

剑客对山猪嗤之以鼻。“所以，即使是现在，你也不能放手。就和我想的一样。你还是个怪物。”他当然还是。他也许看上去干净整洁，眼睛里纯洁无暇，但那都是诡计。必须是这样。即使是在他的脑海里，也没法造出一个不是山猪的帝弥托利。

“啊….”帝弥托利有点受伤地伸出手揉着自己的肩膀。现在轮到他把目光移开了。“我……我以前也是这么想的。但最近，我想……我想，也许有我爱的人在身边，我就能再次成为更有意义的人。”

“你真是又软弱又可悲。”

“…是啊。”帝弥托利轻言细语地舒了一口气，“是的，我就是这样。所以 ……我想让你和我一起来，至少是陪我到我的目的地。”

他们中间出现了一阵短暂的沉默。

“离这儿应该不远，十分钟，也许二十分钟。”帝弥托利补充道。他看上去似乎还充满希望，因为菲力克斯没有直接拒绝他的要求。

这个幽灵站在这里，温和又平静，穿着简单的衣服，身边没有武器。他即使穿着简陋的衣服，也看上去高而气派。但在菲力克斯眼里，他渺小又迷茫。似乎他那颗黑暗的心里某个溃烂之地的仇恨已经不见了。这个鬼魂看上去就像帝弥托利，在山猪取代他之前的那个他。但菲力克斯不会被欺骗，他不会上当的。这就是山猪，否则他在战场上做了什么……

“…好吧，我和你一起去。”他的语气恶毒而凶狠，以掩饰他喉咙后部越来越强的颤抖。

帝弥托利像是被点亮了一般：“谢谢—”

“别蠢了，山猪，我没有好意，所以你还是把你的感谢留给关心你的人罢。”是的，他根本不是好意。菲力克斯根本不在帮他，因为帝弥托利已经死了。这只是一时兴起…是的，一时兴起，仅此而已。去满足这个古怪的梦，去看看它到底会引向何方。

“啊，当然。”帝弥托利依然面带微笑，“我来带路。”说着，他伸手想去触碰菲力克斯，菲力克斯猛地往后一退，嘶吼起来：“不要碰我，山猪。我不想碰一个死人。”他厉声说，鬼魂立刻缩回了他的手臂。

“抱歉——”

“还有，闭嘴。死人不会说话，所以别再说话。就……就这样走就行了。”

鬼魂只是微微点了点头，然后开始了他穿越森林的跋涉。帝弥托利脚下的树叶和细枝发出的沙沙声让菲力克斯感到很不舒服。他听起来沉重而真实。如果他让山猪碰他一下，哪怕是一点点……他会有什么感觉?会感到温暖、柔软吗?

**不，你这个蠢货，什么都没有。你不会感到任何东西。他不在这儿。他不在这儿。**

他们默默地走着，剑客的脑子里掠过一阵混乱的思绪。他为什么要着做？他为什么会想象出来这样的场景？这是一个梦，完全只是大脑的诡计。他并不是真的和这个他杀死的人穿越树林。他现在正孤零零躺在树叶铺成的床上，身边空无一人，准备迎接又一天的杀戮。

因为这就是他现在能做的全部。杀人，和等待被杀。

为什么就没有足够强大的力量来终结他？

就在这时，菲力克斯意识到帝弥托利正扭头看着他，好奇得等待着。

“干什么？”他骂回去。

“我想问她创造的这个世界……告诉我，是个快乐的世界吗？”

快乐……？这个世界？他是指艾黛尔贾特对芙朵拉的愿景吗？如果他知道就好了。蕾雅被杀后不久，他就离开了。他放弃了自己的头衔，游荡到未知的地方，以刀剑为生，直到死亡。他不再关心这个国家发生了什么事。他们都会死，这就是他所知道的。他们所有人。

战前的菲力克斯也许会在意，事实上，他太在意了，想要强大到去保护他在乎的任何一件事和任何一个人。但是现在呢？不。

那个菲力克斯早就死了。

“呵，好像你多在乎一样。她的世界和你又有什么关系？你已经死了，你不需要在乎。”这是他的回答。

“噢。”这是帝弥托利的回复。在帝弥托利再次打破沉默之前，他们之间沉寂了好一会儿。

“……希尔凡和英谷莉特呢？他们活下来了吗？…杜笃呢…他…？”

一提到他过去的挚友们，他们的脸就在菲力克斯的脑海里闪过。很久没有人这样大声说出他们的名字，因为他们被遗弃在原野上，没有仪式，没有记忆，他们现在肮脏，腐烂。他们苍白、扭曲、痛苦、恐惧的脸在菲力克斯的内心深处，除了他，没有人知道他们是谁。他胸腔中涌起一阵恶心。这个鬼魂怎敢提起他们？他怎么敢？他怎么敢如此公开地提醒他，在他花了这么长时间忘记之后？  
他的手指再一次伸向剑柄，他应该杀死这只山猪，就在此刻，去摆脱那些过去的图像。但是，他犹豫了一下。这样做会让他承认这一切都是真实的。试图杀死已经死去的东西是愚蠢的。真是可笑，他才不管那个东西在说些什么。

他把头扭开了，由于某种原因，但他和山猪说话的时候，他没有办法正视它。即使他知道这些都是假的，他心里还是有很些很沉重的东西。

“不，他们死了。”他应该告诉他是他杀了他们。那他为什么不呢？他很生气，因为帝弥托利似乎不记得自己被他杀死的事情。所以他为什么要突然害怕告诉他呢？

帝弥托利往下瞥了一眼地面，轻轻呼出一口气：“我知道了，菲力克斯……抱歉。”

更多的疼痛从他的内脏迸出。“不要再说了，这些话根本毫无意义。”

“嘿…”尽管帝弥托利依然悲伤，但他还是温和地笑了，“即使在这里，你也没有变。当然，你是对的。它们只是些无用的文字。但是，这些就是我现在能给你的全部了。”

“闭嘴……闭嘴！”

“菲力克斯—”

“别再说了！“菲力克斯怒吼。两人都停了下来。帝弥托利被菲力克斯突然提高的声音吓了一跳，菲力克斯自己也被吓了一跳。该死…该死！为什么他的心这么痛？为什么他突然间如此失控？菲力克斯抬起一只手，揉了揉眼睛，闭上了。

“…别说了。不要再假装友好了。”

帝弥托利停了下来，转过身来对着菲力克斯。菲力克斯再也听不到任何动静，他抬头看了看山猪，那些痛苦的感觉仍然在他心里。他曾经在战场上很坚决。他达到了目的。他杀死了那头野兽。那为什么，为什么，现在在这个狂热的梦中面对着他……他为什么会有这种感觉?这种内疚感…这种悲伤…还有看着这个模样的山猪一种微妙的幸福感？看到他这么高兴地看着他，他感到很撕裂。他不配……他不值得帝弥托利这么温柔…

不！这不是帝弥托利！帝弥托利 **死了** 。他很久以前就死在达斯卡，而后他的尸体又死在了战争里。他不能再被愚弄下去了。快停下…停下…为什么他的思想创造了这样一个帝弥托利？他为什么要像这样折磨自己？

“我没有假装。”帝弥托利打断了菲力克斯的思绪，说道，“你对我很重要。我想，也许比你以为的还要多。”

所以…这就是他的噩梦。一个从未存在过的扭曲版的帝弥托利。真是荒谬。没有哪个世界，没有哪个版本的帝弥托利会关心菲力克斯，尤其是像现在他这样的杀戮者。帝弥托利只关心死人，只关心杀戮。

菲力克斯几乎要笑出声来。他知道自己也不比山猪好多少。他浪费的所有生命，他无休止地日复一日地想要消灭他的敌人。这就是他一直以来想要从一个死人的嘴里听到的话吗？这就是他一直以来如此空洞虚无的原因吗？他的头脑是多么邪恶，竟然把帝弥托利塑造的像个人样，竟然说出这种他也许想听但不配听到的话。但是明明，帝弥托利在菲力克斯杀死他的那一天诅咒他，而且他的诅咒一定应验了。否则为什么菲力克斯还要像现在这样受折磨，像现在这样痛苦？这种折磨就没有尽头吗？他在把自己从过去的枷锁里解脱出来之后就没有一点胜利的感觉吗？

但是帝弥托利说出来的这些话……菲力克斯还想听到更多。他想…他想回到过去。回到过去，和帝弥托利，还有那些被他杀死的人在一起。这就是为什么…他的脑海捏造了这样的帝弥托利？因为他想…再一次握住他们温暖的手？

他不要被鬼魂纠缠。他不要被……纠缠。

“噢!”帝弥托利清冽的声音响了起来，把菲力克斯吓了一跳。山猪在树丛中发现了什么东西，一种喜悦的表情突然掠过他的脸庞。“看！我们快到了！”说着，他跳着穿过剩下的灌木丛，从低垂的树枝旁走过，传来沙沙的声音。

什么鬼？菲力克斯眨着眼睛想要消除自己的疑惑，他让自己镇静下来，迅速跟上帝弥托利。他无法控制自己。虽然他不想承认，但是他没法让帝弥托利离开自己的视线。他还没有离开，他讨厌这个梦，但是他也不能就这么让他一个人走掉。他不由自主地想要听到更多……更多的来自这个被他杀掉的男人的话。

他还想听到什么呢？他跟随着山猪穿过树林的时候，他仔细考虑着这个问题。他还想听到什么？他想要安慰吗？想要承认自己的罪过吗？还是……想要原谅？当这个想法浮现在他脑海里时，他已经发现自己站在一片原野的边缘，他的呼吸被卡在了喉咙里。

这是一片红色的原野，盛开着一大片深红色的花，就像一片血海，在清新的微风里荡漾。山猪蹲在花海里，金色的头发在那片红色里异常耀眼。这让菲力克斯想起了战场，帝弥托利在血液、断肢组成的河流里被淹没、溺亡。或者是他这些天造成的杀戮之地，那里是他无数敌人的葬身之所。但是这个地方却没有尸体，只有这个过去的鬼魂。

只有帝弥托利。

“今晚没有月亮。”帝弥托利坐在那儿轻声说，“但是星星很明亮。”看见菲力克斯追了上来，帝弥托利站起了身，对着他露出笑容，手里拿着几朵奇怪的红花。它们很美，花瓣又长又薄，向四周伸展开来。山猪挥手示意他走近：“看，亚修曾经跟我说过这种花，但我还没有在书本之外见过。”

剑客小心翼翼地走向山猪，当他过去的时候踩碎了一些花。他感觉到自己的手在颤抖，话语堵在他的喉咙。不管他怎么审视观察他，这个帝弥托利看上去都像个人类。

他在纠缠他。

“亚修叫他们曼珠沙华。”帝弥托利边说边注视着菲力克斯走近，手里摩挲着花瓣。花瓣旋转着，舞蹈着，令人迷炫。“很显然，它们和死亡有关。”

菲力克斯退缩了一下：“什么？你为什么要跟我说这些？”

“我不知道。也许是因为，嗯…”帝弥托利低头对着花微笑，“它们很美，但是却很致命。这些花茎应该有毒，想到这些美丽的花会杀人…好吧，也许我的坟墓上会长些可爱的东西。”

你根本没有墓冢。菲力克斯盯着那些花，看着帝弥托利让它们落到地上。“好了，我不应该再浪费时间了。毕竟我来这不是为了看这些。”

剑客感到了一阵冷意。“那你为什么还在这儿？”来伤害他？来折磨他？还是……来宽恕他？

“为了回家。”

家？菲力克斯直视着帝弥托利的眼睛：“这是什么意思？”

突然，帝弥托利毫无征兆地抓起菲力克斯的手，让这个剑客毫无时间作出反应，也没有办法作出反应。当他的手指被温柔和温暖包裹时，他陷入了他的凝视。这种感觉是真实的，实实在在的。他能感觉到脉搏，感觉到血液在这个幽灵的身体里流动。“我知道你看到我一定会很震惊，”帝弥托利温柔地说，轻轻捏了一下菲力克斯的手，“我在这个世界里死了，这一定很难接受。对不起，我把你一个人留在了这里。”

菲力克斯凝固住了。山——帝弥托利的手，它们…它们就在这里，他可以感受到，安全，又温柔。如此真实。不…不…

“我爱你。”

帝弥托利是如此平静，如此甜蜜地说出这句话。但是每一个字就像是一把刀，深深地捅入菲力克斯的心脏。他想弄懂这个国王的话的含义。这些话在他脑海里盘旋，一遍又一遍地回响。一遍又一遍。

但帝弥托利还在继续说下去，即使菲力克斯已经几乎听不见了：“我不知道在这个世界里，我死前有没有来得及和你说这句话。但我相信，这个世界里的我，依然爱你。菲力克斯，你一直在我的身边，即使我根本不值得你的关心和友情。我最爱的菲力克斯，永远会在别人怀疑我这种可怜虫的时候选择相信我。你从来没有放弃我，即使你本应该这么做。”他托起菲力克斯的手，轻轻吻了一下，“我相信这里的我也依然感激你在他身边的每一天。他也会很高兴你没有为他而死。”

杜笃抱着垂死的帝弥托利的情景又一次浮现在他脑海里，他们的手即使在最后一刻也紧紧握在一起，而菲力克斯却站在一边冷漠的看着。他觉得口干舌燥，头越来越轻。恨在他的胸腔里升起，却不是对帝弥托利。

是对他自己。

“帝弥托利…”他已经很久没有说出个这个名字。这个名字对他太痛……太痛了。他是这么温暖。帝弥托利是那么温暖，鲜活地站在他面前，对他如此善良、温柔地…说出他对他的爱。但是这都不对，因为菲力克斯不配得到。是的，菲力克斯是一个怪物。他必须……必须告诉帝弥托利他做了什么。也许…也许到了那个时候，帝弥托利就会下决心杀了他，就像当初他在战场上杀了他一样，结束他无尽的空虚，和悲伤。“我……”

突然，在他们身后出现了一道柔和的亮光，他们两个人都停下来，转身看去。帝弥托利微笑起来：“啊，就是这个。”他又吻了一下菲力克斯的手，“我要走了，回我的世界去了。我无意间进入这个世界，但是我很高兴我来过，菲力克斯，我希望，我真的希望你能继续活下去，一如既往地坚强。”

菲力克斯的心狂跳起来：“什—什么？”

“我要回家了。”突然，帝弥托利松开他的手，转向那道光，他那温柔的触觉瞬间消失了，“有人还在等我。”说完，他就从菲力克斯身边走开。菲力克斯只能站在那里，眼睁睁看着帝弥托利朝那道奇怪的光芒走去，所有想说的话都无影无踪。他看着他停了下来，然后微微转过身最后对他笑了一下，然后才走进那束光芒里。当他进去的时候，菲力克斯看到了那些短暂出现的图像。

他看到希尔凡伸手搂住帝弥托利，开怀大笑起来。看到英谷利特跑到帝弥托利身边，看上去松了一口气，然后转身朝希尔凡大喊。他还看见…

看见他自己。那是他。当那个他走向国王时，他的剑就佩戴在一边。那个菲力克斯看上去很生气，对帝弥托利说了些什么，然后帝弥托利把他拉向自己温暖的怀抱。菲力克斯只能看着那一边的他给了帝弥托利一个拥抱作为回应。他们互相依靠着，嘴唇越来越近…

然后光芒消失了。独留菲力克斯一个人，在深红色的花海里。

菲力克斯跪了下来，双手重重地锤在地面上，花朵随之被碾碎。这…这到底是什么？！他看到了那个他根本不认识的菲力克斯，一个拥抱着帝弥托利并且…爱着他的菲力克斯。

爱着他。

一滴眼泪，从他眼里涌出。他甚至不知道自己还会哭。但它就在这…冰冷，潮湿。

那……那本来应该是他。那是他本来应该有的未来，如果他没有…如果没有…杀了…

眼泪掉落在泥土里。

他的目光停留在一朵花上。帝弥托利说过…它们有毒…如果没有人能打倒他，终结他的痛苦，那么…

他摘下了一朵花，摸上去很凉。那是一抹明亮的红色。他的手颤抖着，把它举到嘴边…接着扔掉了它，蜷缩成一团。他做不到。他不够强大。

他没有再哭，只是从喉咙里挤出一声没有眼泪的哽咽：“帝，帝弥托利…我…我已经足够强大到去打败你…但是却不够强大去拯救你。我…我…”

***

菲力克斯从他那铺满树叶的床上惊醒。他大声喘着气，冷汗顺着他的脸留下来。

这里没有鲜花。没有发光的魔法门。没有帝弥托利。

菲力克斯转到一边，蜷起身。到底…发生了什么？这一定只是个梦。但是这感觉是如此真实，他发誓他真的握着帝弥托利的手，感受到他的嘴唇，听到了他温柔的声音。 **充满爱的声音** 。

他闭上眼睛。“…帝弥托利…别来纠缠我…”

他没有看见鞋下压碎的红色花瓣。

这一夜没有月光。


End file.
